


Cereal

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Sorry for not posting anything recently, I have been getting killed by school recently. Also I have hit a bit of writer's block, so if anybody has any ideas or requests just ask me at https://sociopathic-salamander.tumblr.com or you could just say something in the comments, either is fine with me. Have a nice day, love you all!





	Cereal

I neither own nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or its characters.

 

 

"Dipper, wake up."

 

Dipper awoke to a blurry picture of a person. After blinking a few times, the image cleared up until he could see that it was his sister, Mabel. Looking to the clock, Dipper saw that she had woken him up a 4:12 am. 4:12!! AM!!

"Mabel, what is it? It's four in the morning," he said, "you had better not be waking me up to ask for my opinion of something you saw on Pinterest again."

"What, no. This is much more important than that. I need you to come eat cereal with me." Seeing his skeptical look, she added a 'Pretty please' with puppy dog eyes, something she knew Dipper could never resist. Dipper did just as she expected and got out of he bed with a groan, mumbling something about just eating cereal alone and how he should stop letting her convince him to get out of bed. And so they went to their kitchen, Mabel practically skipping, Dipper doing something closer to a shamble. When he got there, he saw that Mabel had already set up bowls of cereal. Seeing Mabel going to get the milk, he went ahead and sat down at his seat and waited for her to bring the milk over.

 

After they had eaten their cereal for about 10 minutes Dipper had finally woken up enough to start being able to think. Seeing as that had finally happened, he decided to ask a question,

"Hey Mabel, just wondering, why exactly were you up this late and as a follow up question, why did you want to eat cereal?

"Well I don't really know why I was up so late, but I wanted to eat cereal with you because I kind of missed you."

"Missed me?!" he asked, incredulous, "Mabel, we live together. Not to mention that before I woke up, I have a distinct memory of watching a movie and falling asleep with you this very night. How in the world could you miss me?"

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything recently, I have been getting killed by school recently. Also I have hit a bit of writer's block, so if anybody has any ideas or requests just ask me at https://sociopathic-salamander.tumblr.com or you could just say something in the comments, either is fine with me. Have a nice day, love you all!


End file.
